Just Right
by XixisssUchiha
Summary: Era estranho para Sasuke estar de volta a este lugar. Estranho de acostumar com a ausência do braço. Estranho enfim se permitir sentir. Mas não eram estranhos a presença e o tato de Naruto. Na verdade, nada no mundo era mais certo.


Juntos

Naruto andava de um lado pro outro no pequeno apartamento. Já tinha mexido em várias coisas em sua ansiedade. Sabia que quando o outro chegasse ia reclamar da bagunça que ele havia feito, mas não ligava. Finalmente poderiam ficar juntos fora de um quarto de hospital.

Após ter finalmente dito o verdadeiro motivo por jamais ter desistido dele, Naruto pôde ver algo mudar em Sasuke. Era como se ele tivesse finalmente deixado pra trás todo o ódio que sentia e pudesse aceitar que tinha o direito de amar e ser amado. Por causa dos severos ferimentos da batalha, foram levados para o hospital, onde ficaram lado a lado, tão perto e ao mesmo tempo longe demais. No tempo que passaram lá, conversaram muito, muito mais do que já haviam falado em todos esses anos, finalmente deixando claro os sentimentos guardados por tanto tempo.

Naruto teve alta primeiro e, quando soube que do hospital Sasuke deveria ser transferido para a prisão da Vila, não aceitou. Foi até Kakashi, até o conselho, convenceu os amigos a ajudá-lo e, por fim, conseguiu que Sasuke pudesse ficar em prisão domiciliar até ser julgado. Com a ajuda de Ino e Sakura arrumou o antigo apartamento do Uchiha - este mesmo que agora bagunçava enquanto esperava que ele chegasse. Finalmente ele tinha recebido alta. Finalmente estaria em casa.

Sasuke entrou escoltado por Sai e Sakura e tão logo passou pela porta Naruto se jogou em seus - bom, seu - braço.

— Cuidado, Dobe!

— Desculpa, Sasuke. Ainda dói?

Naruto perguntou, tocando de leve o ombro enfaixado do moreno com sua mão restante.

— Hm, um pouco. - Sasuke respondeu, se aproximando, não recusando o toque.

— É… então você vai ficar de guarda hoje, ne, Naruto? - Sakura perguntou, obviamente constrangida com a interação que se desenrolava ali. Sai tinha a mesma cara sem expressão de sempre.

— Não que ele precise de guarda, porque sei que ele não vai fugir, ne, Teme? Mas sim, vou ficar aqui. - Naruto respondeu. - A noite toda. - completou, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Sasuke dessa vez.

Sakura e Sai então se despediram e saíram porta afora, deixando os dois sozinhos. Enquanto Sasuke olhava o apartamento reformado, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, Naruto se mantinha por perto, aproveitando que finalmente o tinha ao alcance de suas - sua - mão.

Até que o moreno se virou para si, parado no meio da sala.

— Preciso tomar um banho e tirar essa sensação de hospital de mim. Mas ainda não me acostumei a fazer as coisas com uma mão só e não posso molhar essa atadura, Sakura vai vir ver o curativo daqui dois dias. Que saco.

— Não tem problema, Sasuke, eu te ajudo. - Naruto disse, já se aproximando e começando a desfazer o nó do kimono curto que cobria o tronco de Sasuke.

Sasuke não recusou, e ajudou na tarefa, em seguida abrindo o fecho da própria calça.

— Acho que vai ser melhor se eu tirar também, senão minhas roupas vão ficar completamente molhadas. - Naruto disse, com um sorriso nada inocente nos lábios. - Me ajuda?

— Hm, tá.

Sasuke ajudou Naruto a tirar a camiseta branca que usava, plenamente consciente do clima que estava se instaurando, mas ignorando o sorriso divertido do outro. Quando se viu livre da peça, ao invés de rumar para o banheiro, Naruto se jogou sobre o sofá, puxando Sasuke junto e fazendo o moreno sentar-se em seu colo.

— O que…

Antes que Sasuke pudesse completar a frase Naruto já tinha tomado os lábios finos do outro em um beijo urgente. Ambos não puderam conter o suspiro com o toque, que parecia lhes trazer um tsunami de sentimentos de uma vez. Quando separaram-se Naruto acariciava o braço completo de Sasuke e tinha um sorriso enorme dos lábios. O tipo de sorriso que sempre era capaz de penetrar sob a pele do Uchiha e deixá-lo desconcertado. Assim, Sasuke desviou o olhar:

— Desnecessário, Dobe. - Apesar da reclamação, seu tom de voz não era irritado.

— Ao contrário, Sasuke. Isso era exatamente o que precisava. Vai dizer que não?

— Não é isso, Usuratonkachi. Desnecessário me puxar assim pro sofá quando obviamente nós vamos ter isso e o que mais quisermos no banho… Anda, vem logo.

Sasuke se levantou e seguiu primeiro em direção ao banheiro. Naruto o seguiu correndo, logo se encostando às costas do outro sem hesitação ou vergonha.

Sasuke deixou a calça azulada descer por suas pernas e Naruto o ajudou a se despir da roupa de baixo. O moreno foi direto ligar o chuveiro, sem esperar que o outro terminasse de se despir.

— Bastardo, nem pra me ajudar.

— Você já está mais acostumado com isso, que eu sei. E anda logo que não quero desperdiçar água.

Naruto bufou mas não respondeu, já que Sasuke tinha razão. Apesar de ainda ter o curativo no ombro também, já estava um pouco mais acostumado a fazer tudo com uma mão apenas. Assim, livrou-se da calça cor de ferrugem e da boxer branca e rumou para o box.

Apesar das provocações de poucos minutos atrás, o banho foi apenas isso. Ambos se concentravam em ajudar o outro a se limpar sem molhar as ataduras. Naruto tinha mais desenvoltura então mostrava a Sasuke como vinha fazendo e o moreno o imitava. Mas as vezes perdia a paciência, involuntariamente tentando levar a mão esquerda até a tarefa e se irritando com sua ausência. Nessas horas, Naruto lhe distraía com alguma provocação boba e o ajudava. Foi assim que lavaram juntos os cabelos negros, em movimentos sincronizados, esfregaram as costas um do outro, enxaguaram os corpos com cuidado.

Saíram do banho, vestiram-se - Sasuke apenas com um roupão, Naruto com uma camiseta e uma bermuda larga - e Sasuke foi até a pequena cozinha. Reclamou da bagunça que Naruto tinha feito no local enquanto estava sozinho no apartamento, mas se calou ao ver que o loiro tinha cozinhado para si. Nada demais, apenas uma simples sopa de missô, mas ainda assim foi uma grata surpresa. Comeram juntos e ainda era cedo quando terminaram, mas Sasuke sentia-se cansado. Todas as medidas de cura que os ninjas médicos lhe tinham aplicado ainda faziam efeito em seu corpo, drenando muito de sua energia para que ficasse totalmente restabelecido. "E eles ainda acham que precisam colocar uma dúzia de ninjas Anbu na minha porta. Tsk, nem se eu quisesse eu conseguiria fugir agora", o Uchiha pensou, vendo Naruto ajeitar as almofadas no futon.

Mas a verdade era que não queria. Não queria mais fugir. Apesar de ter no fundo da mente o sentimento de culpa que ameaçava lhe dominar, se esforçava por deixar ele adormecido pelo menos até seu julgamento. A partir daí pensaria em suas - justas - punições. No momento queria apenas desfrutar dessa nova sensação de se sentir acolhido. E claro, apenas Naruto conseguia lhe proporcionar isso verdadeiramente.

Deitaram-se lado a lado e o loiro começou a tagarelar sobre como as coisas estavam na Vila, sobre como as pessoas estavam reagindo após a guerra e outras coisas mais que Sasuke ouvia mas não processava. Era impossível dizer quando exatamente havia caído no sono, mas acordou com uma sensação incômoda.

Tinha se virado e deitado sobre o ombro ainda em recuperação e a pressão feita no membro mutilado tinha gerado a dor que o fez despertar. Se remexeu sobre o colchão procurando uma posição mais confortável, mas não obteve sucesso. Resolveu levantar e foi até a janela. Observou que o céu estava escuro mas ainda havia bastante movimento nas ruas, indicando que deveria estar nas primeiras horas da noite. Podia sentir, ver e ouvir os ninjas alertas a seu redor. Concentrado nos movimentos e chakras do lado de fora não reparou que Naruto tinha acordado até ter o braço do loiro lhe envolvendo a cintura.

— Sentiu saudades de casa? - o loiro perguntou, o queixo apoiado no ombro sadio de Sasuke.

— Você vai se irritar se eu disser que não?

— Vou me irritar se você não for sincero.

— Não, não senti saudade de Konoha. Olhar pra essa Vila ainda me traz mais sentimentos amargos do que doces e não sei se isso um dia vai mudar. Mas estou disposto a tentar me focar não em como as coisas deveriam ter sido diferentes no passado mas em agir diferente daqui pra frente. É só o que posso fazer afinal.

Naruto não disse nada, mas Sasuke podia sentir que ele entendia, ao menos um pouco. Após alguns minutos abraçados na mesma posição, Naruto começou a acariciar o peitoral do Sasuke distraidamente, exatamente na área aonde o roupão tinha se aberto um pouco. Sasuke se entregou ao toque e deixou o peso cair um pouco sobre o outro. Percebendo a aceitação, Naruto inspirou o cheiro da nuca de Sasuke antes de passar a depositar beijos carinhosos sobre o pescoço pálido.

— Vamos voltar pra cama. - o loiro convidou e o moreno acatou.

Desta vez ao invés de se deitarem sentaram-se frente a frente. As mãos foram entrelaçadas e depois passaram a percorrer os corpos. Rosto, ombro, braço, cintura, coxas, joelhos. Área nenhuma era ignorada. Quando Naruto levou a mão até o nó frouxo do roupão do outro, Sasuke confirmou com um aceno. Logo o tecido escorregava por seu braço e se embolava atrás de si, deixando-o nu perante aquele que tinha por tantos anos chamado de rival. "Mas a nudez do meu corpo não é nada comparada à da minha alma" o Uchiha ainda pensou, vendo que os olhos azuis lhe observavam com carinho, assim como haviam feito no banho.

Naruto passou a traçar com a ponta dos dedos as marcas de hematomas que ainda adornavam a pele pálida de Sasuke, num carinho que apesar de suave tornava-se intenso. Logo a mão bronzeada apertava a coxa esguia do Uchiha, enquanto as bocas provavam-se uma vez mais num beijo sensual. Quando Naruto enfim levou a mão até a região entre as pernas de Sasuke, tocando hesitantemente no pênis que começava a endurecer, Sasuke quebrou o beijo para perguntar.

— Você já fez isso antes?

— Não com um homem. E você?

— Não com alguém que importasse.

Antes de voltarem a se beijar, Sasuke ajudou Naruto a tirar a bermuda larga e a camiseta. O Uchiha deitou-se de costas no futon e Naruto se posicionou por cima de seu corpo, sentado em suas coxas e se inclinando a fim de voltar a lhe tomar os lábios da mesma forma urgente que tinha feito mais cedo no sofá. A posição fez com que os dois membros desnudos e semi-rígidos se tocassem, causando arrepios em ambos os corpos.

Sasuke segurava a cintura de Naruto, colando ainda mais os corpos, enquanto o loiro se movia sobre si, arrastando as ereções uma contra a outra em movimentos cada vez mais erráticos. A boca de Naruto percorria todos os locais que podia alcançar da pele de Sasuke. Ora a boca entreaberta pela respiração ofegante, ora o pescoço que se expunha quando o moreno jogava a cabeça para trás, ora o peitoral magro que subia e descia com cada vez mais velocidade.

Então, num movimento rápido, Sasuke inverteu as posições, se ajoelhado entre as pernas de Naruto e lhe beijando com ardor ao passo em que direcionava a mão até o membro do loiro e passava a lhe masturbar com agilidade.

— Sas… nós vamos..hmm… até o fim?

Sasuke beijava a barriga de Naruto quando respondeu.

— Não sei. Precisaríamos de algo pra lubrificar e…

— Ah! - Naruto se moveu para levantar o tronco, obrigando Sasuke a se afastar um pouco - mas não deixar de tocá-lo, agora na parte interna da coxa - e se inclinou para pegar algo no criado mudo. — Aqui, isso serve?

Sasuke olhou com surpresa e malícia para o pequeno pote de óleo nas mãos do loiro e perguntou, zombeteiro:

— Você que trouxe isso pra cá, Dobe?

Fosse por toda a atividade ou por algum pudor, nesse momento Sasuke reparou que Naruto tinha a face afogueada e isso fez os cantos de sua boca erguerem-se num sorriso.

— A Ino. Ela disse que não era o mais apropriado, mas podia ser útil. Eu não entendi muito bem na hora, mas guardei aqui como ela sugeriu.

"Muito bem, Yamanaka", Sasuke pensou, mas respondeu apenas.

— Sim, isso serve. Então, como você quer…?

— Tanto faz. Eu só quero. - Naruto retrucou, voltando a beijar Sasuke e se deitar na cama, puxando o moreno junto.

Após mais alguns minutos de carícias, Naruto segurou o pote e Sasuke girou a tampa, molhando os dedos no óleo com essência amadeirada e levando-os até o meio das pernas de Naruto, que tinha os joelhos flexionados. Por alguns instantes apenas acariciou a área, enquanto beijava os joelhos do loiro. Quando inseriu o primeiro dígito, sentiu Naruto retesar o corpo.

— Relaxa.

— É estranho.

— Sim. Se toque, vai ajudar.

Naruto então levou a mão ao próprio pênis, apertando a ponta e espalhando a umidade ali contida antes de começar movimentos ritmados. De fato isso ajudou e logo Sasuke movimentava o dedo dentro de si livremente. A invasão do segundo dedo foi mais incômoda, mas não dolorosa, já que Naruto estava totalmente relaxado. Sasuke repetia palavras de encorajamento num tom tão suave e carinhoso que era impossível para o loiro não se afetar.

— Sim. Isso, muito bem Naru. Bom? Sim, está ótimo, relaxe, eu vou cuidar de você.

Quando o terceiro dedo veio, a dor acompanhou, mas Sasuke se manteve parado e se inclinou a fim de beijar os lábios avermelhados de Naruto. Quando o moreno enfim os movimentou, tocou em um ponto dentro do loiro que o fez arfar e esquecer o incômodo. Após mais alguns minutos assim, Sasuke afastou a mão, pegou um pouco mais do óleo para lambuzar a própria intimidade inchada e se posicionou.

Antes de entrar, tocou suavemente o mamilo esquerdo do loiro, melando a área e fazendo Naruto suspirar. O olhou nos olhos e foi se impulsionando perdido nos azuis tão intensos. Não tinham pressa, os movimentos foram calmos. Naruto não mais se tocava, agora deixando sua mão passear pelas costas de Sasuke. Conforme foram chegando próximo ao ápice, ambos puderam sentir e o moreno se deitou sobre o outro, colando totalmente os corpos e encaixando o rosto na curva do pescoço de Naruto.

Os gemidos baixos de Sasuke iam direto até o ouvido de Naruto e o abdômen do moreno pressionava e acariciava seu pênis no ritmo das estocadas. Sasuke gozou deixando escapar um som rouco, vindo direto de sua garganta. Levou a mão até a intimidade de Naruto, que gozou sob o toque do Uchiha, com ele ainda dentro de si.

Passado o torpor do orgasmo os dois levantaram-se, foram até o banheiro se limpar da melhor maneira possível sem recorrerem à logística complicada de um banho e voltaram para o futon, sem se preocuparem em pôr roupas dessa vez.

— Então, com quem foi? - Sasuke questionou após alguns instantes em silêncio.

— Quê?

— Você disse que nunca tinha transado com um homem, mas transou com alguém, quem? Sakura?

— Por Kami, Sasuke, claro que não!

— Sei lá, você dizia que gostava dela...

— Mas era bobeira infantil! Depois que você foi embora eu percebi que na verdade me incomodava com o jeito que ela ficava com você e…

Naruto se interrompeu ao notar o que estava falando e o sorriso prepotente que adornava a face do outro.

— Sempre fui eu, ne, Usuratonkachi?!

— Hmph, olha quem fala, senhor 'com-ninguém-importante-até-agora'.

Sasuke revirou os olhos, mas não desmentiu.

— Foi com moças de outras vilas. - Naruto enfim respondeu. - Só por curiosidade, hormônios, sei lá. Eu mal as conhecia. - deu de ombros, um pouco constrangido. - E você?

— Só quando era necessário. - Sasuke ao contrário, não parecia se importar com o que dizia. - Ah, não me olha assim, Dobe, você sabe que isso não é nada anormal em missões de espionagem.

Naruto concordou, mas realmente não queria mais falar no passado.

— Enfim. Nunca tinha sido tão… bom e intenso antes.

— É. Nem pra mim.

Sasuke se aconchegou no peito de Naruto, sentindo o cansaço voltar a lhe dominar. Ainda ouviu o loiro dizer:

— Talvez seja essa a diferença entre fazer sexo e fazer amor.

— Tsk, que piegas. Cala a boca, Usuratonkachi. Quero dormir.

Naruto se calou. Porque sabia que o apelido rude era uma forma de carinho. Porque podia sentir o sorriso pequeno de Sasuke em seu peito. Porque ele fazia pose de durão, mas não havia negado. Porque não precisavam mesmo de muitas palavras, se entendendo melhor pelos instintos e finalmente estando onde deveriam estar, onde tudo era apenas certo, independentemente de qualquer coisa: Juntos.


End file.
